The Pen is Mightier than the Sword: Dear Teme
by ReaderUmbreon
Summary: When words and actions fail, only writing is left. A collection of letters written by Naruto to Sasuke. (Drabble-like) WARNINGS: Mild language, I guess. First fanfiction.
1. Letter 1

**A/N: This is the only disclaimer I'm doing:**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**If you have read my latest note, you would know that I am editing all of these, because the program I use on my phone to type most of these doesn't always add the right word. That being said, since I'm acting as my own beta, there are bound to still be some mistakes. I apologize beforehand. Also, the FanFiction spell check on the file manager always underlines my contractions and Japanese words, so that causes problems too.**

**DEDICATIONS:**

**-Dulemina**

**-AwesomeUsername5437**

**- Liz-chaaan **

**If you are new to my story, thank you for choosing to read it! I hope you find it entertaining.**

**ReaderUmbreon (RU)**

Dear Teme.

I hate you.

Agh! Why is this so hard? You know, I heard once that the pen is mightier than the sword. I'm not so sure, though. If spoken words couldn't get you to stay, why would some written ones change your mind? Besides, it's so much easier to lie when you're just writing. Ugh. I was going to write this to help me figure out my feelings, not confuse them even more. It would be so much easier to say that I hate you, then just walk away like the rest of us. After all, a true friend wouldn't shove a lightning bolt through your chest. But walking away from you, the only person that understood me, when I know you're killing yourself is even worse. The only thing worse than doing something bad is doing nothing at all. Trust me, I know. All those years the villagers abused me and taunted me was nothing. I knew where they stood, so I could change that. But the ones that simply stood by scared me. They just walked away. I hated them. Oh, Bastard, you simply don't _comprehend _my hatred for those people. They could have done something, but they didn't. They didn't do anything. I never knew how they felt. How was I going to change someone I couldn't understand?

You, however, are different. We understand each other on levels others can't comprehend. Orochimaru, for all his lifetimes of studying, won't even be able to understand the power of this connection. Despite what you said, I understand what you meant. How it feels to lose a family member. No, I'm not talking about the Third. He was close to me, but more like an old grandparent that you can only see once every year. When you shoved that Chidori through my chest, I knew I had lost you. That pain was the greatest thing I have ever felt.

I can't stand watching you go down on that path, because I know that you are hurting. I can't just stand by and watch! I refuse to. You're my best friend, Bastard. I can't let you get away with this. Besides, if I don't drag you back here, you'll turn into that boring old emo, angst filled teenager you like to pretend you are. I know that nerd with four eyes is a bad influence. Please, don't even get me STARTED on that snake.

I still don't know where I stand. But I'll find you, and next time, you better be prepared to face the consequences of running off and pretending that you don't need anybody.

Naruto

Also: If you don't need anybody, why do you care so much about your brother, hmm? (He looks like a girl, by the way.)


	2. Letter 2

Dear Teme,

I can barely write today.

They have me on so many painkillers that I can't even think straight. This was the longest I've ever had to stay in this hospital. Usually, the demon inside me heals me within days. This time though, he seems to be enjoying my discomfort. I still don't know what to say. This is the first time I've ever really sat down and written something. It's not like you're ever going to read this anyway, so I might as well continue.

You really are a bastard. Seriously, I'm tempted to go to the library and write 'Sasuke Uchiha' under bastard. Well, it's not like the will let me in, anyway. After all, I'm me. Or, actually, I'm not. Supposedly, I'm the Kyuubi. Which makes no sense. I don't have fur, fangs, claws or tails. At least, most times anyway. Though that's still not even my fault when I do. That stupid fox keeps pumping his chakra out whenever I'm angry. Or when I'm about to die. Though it's not like that happens often. I'm strong, you know, and I can finish off almost all my enemies without that stupid foxes help.

Ugh, the ink is smearing onto my bandages. My right arm is pretty mangled, which is your fault, by the way. So I'm writing with my left hand, and it smears the ink as I write, ya know? I still wonder what civilians do if they break the wrist they write with. I mean, shinobi, with all of our training can use both hands. Do they, like, just not write at all?

I'm rambling. I can tell. It's all these damn painkillers. My thoughts are all muddled. It's a lot like when Kyuubi starts to take over, only there is no urge to kill or destroy.

DAMN! I'm doing it again! The sooner I get out of this damn place I am going to train, and eat some ramen. That always gets my head back into order.

Well, I'm sorry to leave, Teme, but I can barely keep my eyes open…

Naruto


	3. Letter 3

Dear Teme,

Why did you leave?

You were the only friend I had, the only person that didn't judge me on what was inside me, or something else. Sure, Iruka didn't, but I only get to see him every few weeks. Even less, with missions. He's like an older brother that you aren't able to see often.

Sure, the others don't either. Judge me on what I hold, I mean. But they did at first. You were the only person that didn't judge me on what I held from the moment we met. You saw me as Naruto Uzumaki, and that is what I am. And I did the same for you, I only saw you as Sasuke Uchiha, not some pretty kid that needs to be protected because of a bloodline, or because of his past.

SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO?

You SAID that I was your best friend. But then, just when I think that we can TRUST each other, you SHOVE YOUR DAMN FIST THROUGH ME! Is there anybody I can trust anymore? If you were the most important person I had, then you betray me so easily, what point is there for me to continue on like this? I don't know anything, I guess I never did. Hell, I must really be as stupid and idiotic as everyone says, to still continue on like this. Eh, I never was smart.

I guess I just refuse to believe that I can be betrayed by my most trusted friend. I need to prove to myself that you didn't mean it, for my sake.

I'm not really selfless at all, am I?

Naruto


	4. Letter 4

Dear Teme,

I'll be leaving soon.

No, unlike you, I'm not betraying the village. Ero-sennin said that if I was going to be a fool, I might as well be prepared for the path I am going to take. We will be leaving for awhile, to focus on my training. Or, I'll be training myself while he does his "research". Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't say it, but they also want to keep me on the move from the Akatsuki. Yet another organization that only cares about the prisoner, not the jailer. Though I shouldn't really care, considering their an organization full of the most dangerous S class criminals.

You know, it would have made more sense for you to stay in Konoha, considering your brother is in the Akatsuki as well. All you would have to do is hang around me for awhile, then your brother would have eventually show up. But no, you run off and join the power obsessed freak. Honestly, anybody with common sense wouldn't trust someone that can stretch their tongue like that.

It's sad, when you think about it, how history repeats itself. Team 7 is pretty much an exact copy of the three Sannin. One power obsessed, he decides to leave Konoha. Their best friend comes after them, and the betrayer tries to kill them. Unlike Jiraiya, I'm not giving up.

I can't write any more, I have to get ready to go.

Naruto


	5. Letter 5

**A/N: Merry Christmas!**

Dear Teme,

It's been a week since I left.

We only just left the borders of the fire country yesterday. Now that I think about it, I really haven't been too far out into the world. The farthest I've been was our first C rank mission (Technically A rank) in Wave. Right now, we're traveling under the guise that I'm Jiraiya`s grandson. I can't do training yet, as we're traveling with a small group of traders. I've been bored out of my skull, so I took the moment to write this.

Bet you didn't know that you were the first person to ever scar me. It's true. Usually, Kyuubi heals my wounds. But when you shoved your chidori through my chest, Kyuubi couldn't keep up. The only scar I have left from our fight is a small, fist-sized scar above my heart. That, and the smaller spark scars from the lightning. It looks like someone cut the sun above my heart.

This sounds crazy, but I'm actually proud of it. It comforts me, almost. The scar stays as a reminder that I can't be strong all the time, and sometimes we have to rely on others to save us. But what can you do when the only person that can save you from the pain you're feeling is also the cause of it?

Kyuubi says I'm insane. Right. Like he's one to talk. The furball simply loves griping about everything. His number one complaint (Besides being stuck in me) is the decor of his jail cell. Kyuubi says that it reflects my mental state. I tell him that it was his fault that my mind looks like that. You know, the broken down sewer.

Now that I think about, all shinobi are dysfunctional, at least a little bit.

Naruto


	6. Letter 6

Dear Teme,

I barely have the energy to write you today.

Lately, I've been having the same nightmare, once every couple days. Of course, you're in it. It must be Kyuubi doing it, because I don't think that my mind would enjoy torturing me this much. But then again, I'm probably wrong, just like I always am.

Anyway, in my nightmare, it's the worst parts of our fight. The two most prominent memories are when you hit me with that chidori and that moment when Kyuubi began to take over. I could feel his chakra consuming me, like a toxic flame. I wanted to tell you to run, or ask for help. But then I remembered just how much I completely _hated _you. It consumed me. In the nightmare, I loose control. Then, I either kill you, or watch you walk away, the demon I've become screaming in triumph, how I was always wrong, and that I should just give up. It always sounded like you.

Other times, I'm so depressed that I don't want to do anything. Simply lay in a field, or a forest. Then just wait as I fade away, or a tree falls on me or until I get buried by snow.

Between the nightmares and the depression, things have been pretty bad. The only thing that gets me rest is non-stop training, until I pass out from chakra exhaustion.

Please.

Come home, Teme.

Naruto


	7. Letter 7

**A/N: I know this one is short, but the general idea of this letter inspired this series. As I was reading through the file that contains these letters, I noticed some errors. Since the program I use to type 90% of these doesn't always puffy in the word I typed, I have to act as my own beta. I noticed that these errors appeared in my works, so I'm going to go back in and carefully edit them. I will also add indents. Though I Ann new tho this site, I am not new to writing. I value my work. **

**Thank you, **

**Reader Umbreon (RU)**

Dear Teme,

Ero-sennin is worried about me.

How long has it been since I last wrote a letter? Weeks, at least. Probably more like months. I've lost count of the days. Lately, the only thing I've been doing is training. The only time I get sleep is when my body shuts down. Jiriaya has been watching me more lately, I can tell. Suddenly, he isn't so interested in sneaking to the local bathhouse to watch the girls. I kept pushing myself to the breaking point anyway. The last time I was out, he brought me back to the hotel in the nearby town we are staying at. When I finally woke up, (After three days, apparently) Jiriaya broke down and lectures me.

He said that if I kept on this path, I would end up killing myself. What followed was one of the worst arguments we have had in a long time. Usually, after such an argument I stalk off to somewhere to train and blow off some steam. This time, however, Jiriaya stopped me. He had bandaged my hands which were torn up from the constant strain. He even went to the lengths of putting seals on them. After that, Jiriaya spent the next couple of days making sure I didn't do anything reckless.

Just yesterday I finally got the bandages off. Since Jiriaya still doesn't trust me to train by myself, I decided to write to you instead. Not

like you're going to ever read these, Bastard. I have to admit, I took that fight pretty hard, along with the realization that Ero-sennin didn't trust me much anymore. That old man is like a very close grandfather.

Well, I'm going to see if I can fix yet another mess I made.

Naruto


	8. Letter 8

**A/N: I figured Naruto could use a break from his depression. Don't kill me!- RU**

Dear Teme

I'm reluctant to admit it, but I think things are starting to look up.

I'm so afraid that when things are finally starting to look up, I'll just be plunged into hell again.

But for now, things are alright. I managed to make up with Jiriaya, and while I won't go into the details, let's just say it involved a long talk throughout a night. There might have been some ugly words and tears, too, but that's not important. My training has been going well, and I might actually be able to bring you back. Right, I know, I'm obsessed. But I don't care. You're my only bond, my only friend.

I always have to be faster, stronger, smarter. It's never enough. I always have to push myself. I don't train non stop now, though. I actually sleep almost every night now, and I'm forced to take breaks from my training. The group we're travelling with is alright, but it's kind of painful for me to watch them. It's a family of merchants. I slip off as often as I can to train, but their eldest son is starting to get on my nerves. One night I finally snapped and told him to piss off. I think I just made him more suspicious, though.

We're going to be travelling near the edges of the ninja continent. It's exciting and nerve wracking at the same time.

Ah, that idiot is coming over here. See ya.

Naruto


End file.
